


Concealed Confession

by MrLoopone



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Gen, Letters, No Dialogue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/MrLoopone
Summary: Short story. Inspector Zenigata receives a letter from the chief of Tokyo Metropolitan Police but there is more than what it seems.
Relationships: Zenigata Kouichi/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Concealed Confession

**Author's Note:**

> You know that letter that Zenigata receives at the episode "Let's Catch Lupin and go to Europe"?  
> It's canon.

Inspector Zenigata had just received an invitation from the International Police Convention handed directly from the chief who was more than happy to send him to France. Yet Zenigata was annoyed because he had a letter from Lupin that in three nights time, he will go to the Kinman estate. He wants to capture Lupin yet the chief wants him to go to the point of delight in his eyes, like a child getting a present from their parents.

After scuttling off, he went towards his desk and stood up. The letter is a lie, it's not an invitation for him to attend. No it was a love letter from Herbert von Foubeu, declaring his love and wants to go to Montmartre along the Seine. Unlike the chief of police, Zenigata had some knowledge of French. After all Lupin is French or at least half French, half Japanese. He knows very well that amour means love.

There was one problem for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police inspector, his mind was on Lupin. He felt conflicted as he scratched the back of his neck like there was an itch that he couldn't scratch. If he didn't go, he would have a round of shouting and questioning him on why he didn't attend such an important event. Yet if he went, he just knew that Lupin would have got away with the Kinman bust at his estate. Even though he promised the chief that he would do both, arrest Lupin and go to France, deep down however he knew it would be tough.

His heart felt conflicted, it was the first time that he received a date. In frustration, he sat down on the wooden chair and banged on the desk. He didn't know what to do. Then he looked up and saw a picture of Lupin hanging on the wall. Smirking as if he is looking directly at the inspector and laughed. Then deviously he smiled back at a devious fashion, more fuelled up that he will be off to the Kinman estate later to keep an eye on the golden bust personally.

Very quickly, Zenigata grabbed the nearest pen and paper that was on his desk and wrote:

_"Mon cher Herbert dans trois jours, je déclarerai mon amour à vous. Me retrouveras à Paris devant l'aéroport, je porte toujours mon trench coat. Je parle peut-être de Lupin, il est dans mon esprit, c'est d'accord? Zenigata"_

With a little smile on his face, he reached towards the small cabinet by the side of the desk and grabbed the nearest white envelope, he gently shoved the letter into the envelope and while closing his eyes, he licked the envelope to be nice and secure. Very quickly, he got off the chair excitedly and ran towards the nearest mail box to post his love letter disguised as an confirmation letter that he will be attending.

In his thoughts, all it would take is three more days before he can see Herbert. After all after arriving in Paris, the Tokyo Metropolitan Police won't know where he went. They think that he is off to Interpol headquarters but in reality, ready to have a relaxing boat ride on the Seine. Until then, he has to catch Lupin and that won't be easy. Whether it is that he is a criminal or that he doesn't know him well enough yet to date.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether its Foubeu, Fouber or Fouben due to the handwriting being a bit hard to read.


End file.
